


[reylo] 当你家出现了一条人鱼 2.21首更 小甜饼

by Armand42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 架空，私设韩索罗存活高中生!凯洛伦/人鱼!蕾伊ooc小甜饼





	[reylo] 当你家出现了一条人鱼 2.21首更 小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，私设韩索罗存活  
> 高中生!凯洛伦/人鱼!蕾伊  
> ooc小甜饼

提着两打啤酒，胳膊还夹着装满了速食食品的大纸袋，凯洛·伦艰难地从裤腰快褪到屁股上的裤子口袋里摸出一串钥匙，在试图把其中一把对准钥匙孔插进去的时候，一包烧烤味薯片从纸袋边缘被挤出去掉在了地上。  
“干。”  
凯洛伦咒骂着把钥匙捅进去，裤子上挂着的银链子在屁股后头晃晃悠悠。门开了以后，他把手里拿的东西全一股脑扔到沙发上，再踩着沾了泥的限量版球鞋回到门口，捡起那包薯片。  
玄关柜旁边怎么放了个大箱子？  
就在这时，他听到一记声响。  
是从家里浴室内发出来的，听上去像沐浴露掉进了浴缸里。  
该不会是那个半年才回一次家的不靠谱老头子回来了吧？凯洛伦眉头紧锁，连鞋也没换就往浴室那扇门靠近。  
说起他那老头子韩索罗，年轻时候是个臭名昭著的大盗，说白了就是专偷天价艺术品再倒卖给出价最高买家的贼，偷窃技术精湛，且逃跑能力一流，警署的人听到他的大名就恨得咬牙切齿，几乎没人捉到过他。说是“几乎”，那是因为韩索罗在偷一副莫奈真迹的时候被一名菜鸟女警官抓住了。那个女警官后来因为这个立了大功，加之办案能力高，没几年就做到了警长一职，是当地警察系统里的一颗明星。说回韩索罗，不知是和地方检察官达成了什么协议，原本数罪并罚铁定牢底坐穿，没想到只坐了不痛不痒的两年就被放出来了，后来金盆洗手也不再实行偷盗，但一直被上面紧盯着不放，要靠完成一些肮脏的当地警察不方便干的任务才能赎回那么丁点的自由。  
巧的是，在执行任务的时候韩索罗的联络官总是当年那个抓到他的女警察莱娅·斯凯沃克，且像电影里演的那样，二人最后双双坠入了爱河。  
凯洛伦悄悄地逼近，“爸？”  
没有声音。  
他伸出一只手，拧开浴室门把，在看到浴缸里是什么的那一瞬间整个人都僵硬了。  
漂浮在水面像是海草一样的长发，皮肤苍白到埋在下面的青紫色血管都依稀可见，一条淡灰色的鱼尾搭在浴缸边缘，尾巴尖是透明的，垂在地板瓷砖上，鱼尾鳞片即使是在未开灯的浴室里都闪闪发着光。  
这他妈是条人鱼。  
只在童话里存在过的人鱼！  
老头子这辈子偷过的所有东西都不值这条人鱼好吗！  
“嗨。”凯洛伦咽了口唾沫。  
人鱼只是睁着一双深褐色的眼睛望着他，泡在浴缸里一动也不动，不知道有没有听懂眼前这个高中生男孩儿说的话。  
话说回来，谁给她放的水？不，她到底怎么进来的啊？  
凯洛伦试探地往前进了一步，人鱼还是面无表情地望着他，尾巴尖百无聊赖地在瓷砖上拍打，然后他注意到了倒在角落里的沐浴露瓶。  
敢情这条人鱼用尾巴把沐浴露从隔板上扫下来了。  
“我叫凯洛伦，你叫什么名字？”凯洛伦蹲下身，人鱼的目光也随着他的动作从上移到下，与他进行平视。距离有些近了，他都能够看清人鱼脖子两侧半透明的腮，就像是数道狭长的伤口，只不过因为没有接触到水而闭合了。  
没等凯洛伦想好该做什么，人鱼就突然“哗”的一声暴起，惊得他下意识后仰一屁股坐在了冰凉的瓷砖上。  
人鱼的尾巴不知什么时候收回了浴缸，整个人在浴缸里立了起来，水流像是小型瀑布一样从她的身上往下流淌，这时凯洛伦才看清人鱼上半身寸缕不着，脸上腾起的热度比他捂上眼睛的手要来得快。老天，所以人鱼并不会拿贝壳当胸罩啊！  
尽管脑子里人鱼那对小巧的胸抹也抹不掉，凯洛伦还是像个被非礼的少女一样大喊出声：“你干什么啊！”  
“我需要进食，人类。”一道略带沙哑但充满活力的声音在凯洛伦耳边响起，他悄悄睁开眼睛，在看到人鱼竟然悄无声息地从浴缸里出来趴在了他身侧、两团柔软的肉挤压着他的手臂的那一刹那，凯洛伦几乎要晕过去。  
事先说明，凯洛伦并不是个纯情的小处男，在16岁派对上就被高年级的火辣学姐来了个深入的法式舌吻，在这之后也有过两任女友，该干的都干了，怎么可能没见过胸？但是当这一切都发生在一条极具异域风情甚至达到了惊悚境界的人鱼身上时，凯洛伦觉得气都有点透不过来了。  
凯洛伦不知道自己是怎么从浴室里连滚带爬地跑出来的，等他回过神来的时候，他已经再次回到了浴室，手里还拎着两条冰冻的鱼，那是老妈昨天好不容易准时到家从超市里带回来的。难道人鱼真的有迷惑人心神的本事？等等，那好像是塞壬。  
晃晃头把乱七八糟的想法甩到一边，他把鱼递给回到了浴缸水里的人鱼。  
人鱼接过食物后便不再看他，全神贯注地就开始进食，姿态没有凯洛伦想象中的优雅，甚至是有些野蛮。她先试了试直接吞下，结果发现鱼体型太大塞不进嘴，只好用尖利的指甲把鱼扯成两半，再像吞水一样把鱼肉吞进肚子。两条鱼她用几秒就解决掉了，似乎是嫌弃鱼不够新鲜，秀气的眉毛皱在了一块，竟是让凯洛伦感觉到了一丝愧疚。  
拜托，是这条人鱼先耍流氓闯入他家的好吗！  
进食完毕，人鱼伸出细长的舌头舔了舔嘴角，然后就慵懒地躺回了水里，连鱼尾都滑入水中。幸亏浴缸够大，是老头子在又一次失踪之前搬回家的，自带按摩系统，能够同时躺进五个人。  
“我叫蕾伊，”饱腹感似乎让人鱼的情绪回温了，她趴在浴缸旁边，长发紧贴着脸颊和细瘦的肩膀，本来警惕的眼睛里竟是流露出一丝好奇，“你们为什么没有尾巴？”  
“你们”……？  
“人类没有尾巴，可能退化掉了。”凯洛伦只能模糊地记起生物课上有讲过这个，他可不擅长读书，但体育很好。“你见过第二个人类？”  
蕾伊正要开口，这时阳台上传来了敲击玻璃的声音。  
“你等一下，别离开这个浴室。”这个“暗号”他再熟悉不过了，因为老头子常年不咋家，老妈甚至是都懒得给他配钥匙，于是他每次回来只能爬阳台，有一次在接连数月下雪的冬天，凯洛伦因为备考呆在学校没及时回家，等他回家发现阳台上有人的时候，韩索罗已经被冻成雪人了。  
蕾伊没有回应他，只是不解地歪了歪头。  
果不其然，一个已经头发花白但还学小年轻穿一身牛仔服的身影趴在阳台的玻璃门上，鼻子十分滑稽地压出了个印子。  
韩索罗在门外做着“臭小子快给我开门”的口型，凯洛伦翻了个白眼，扭开了玻璃门的锁。  
“你以前开锁这么厉害，怎么不自己进来？”  
“还不是因为你妈？”韩索罗一进门就探头探脑，“她就是因为我才装了我解不了的安保系统。”  
“你在找什么？”凯洛伦不耐烦地双臂抱胸，有些焦躁。一条活生生的人鱼还泡在浴缸里呢！被他这个贪财的痞子老爸知道了就不好了。他不愿去想象老头子如果发现了这条人鱼该怎么办，很可能是连鳞片都要扒拉干净的。  
“我刚才回来过，让芬恩帮我搬进来了一样东西，”芬恩是隔壁邻居的大儿子，勤工俭学来凯洛伦家打扫卫生，有他家的钥匙。韩索罗索性推开凯洛伦，就要往客厅那块走，“一个箱子，大箱子，你看见过没？”  
凯洛伦有些慌张地跟上去，“在门口柜子那里有一个，我看过了，里面没东西。”  
“没东西？那玩意儿可大着呢！”韩索罗看着空箱子叫起来。  
凯洛伦心头涌上一种不好的预感。“什么？”  
凯洛伦的侦查天赋还是继承自韩索罗的，果不其然，老头儿像是察觉到了什么一样眯起了眼睛。“你是不是已经看到过了？”  
“什……什么？”凯洛伦努力装傻，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。  
“别装傻，比起你老爹我你还嫩着呢！”韩索罗作势要绕过他，他马上抓住了韩索罗的衣服，绝望地看着韩索罗脸上浮现出一种混合着了然和狡猾的微笑。  
“那不是个东西，”凯洛伦硬着头皮承认，心里对韩索罗恨得牙根发痒，“是个她！”


End file.
